Olivia Moretti
Please do not edit this page without my consent. Olivia Andrea Moretti''' '''is a Chinese-Italian transfer student at Collège François Dupont. She was created by and belongs to Lizziending73 . She is the current holder of the rabbit miraculous, going by the name of Lapin Blanche. Appearance Olivia has long, waist-length black hair. Her bangs and the ends of her hair are dyed a dark shade of fuchsia, chosen in a moment of rebelliousness. She has fair skin, a few freckles and dark brown eyes. Civilian attire Olivia usually wears a sleeveless sky blue sweater with cloud designs on the front, over black jeggings and red high-top sneakers. Her miraculous takes the form of a blue wristwatch with gold details. Superhero attire As a superhero, Olivia wears a white skintight bodysuit with a silver collar and grey details. She has rabbit ears on her head, a small fluffy tail and dull grey ankle boots with pink paw-shaped treads. She wears a white mask around her eyes. Her irises become a dark pinkish-red, and her hair is swept into a ponytail with white dye instead of pink. Personality Olivia is a confident social butterfly. She loves things she deems rebellious, and all art forms. She tends to either hide her true feelings or bottle them up until something causes her to explode. She has a fiery temper and doesn't trust easily. When faced with a problem, she tries to solve it immediately, and when she can't, she tries to escape into something else and distract herself. Usually, she listens to music. Her lack of trust stems from her parents' divorce, and she is always paranoid she will be left behind. Because of this, she tries to be welcoming and friendly to everyone she meets, giving away smiles and affection like it does not cost her anything. Her greatest fear is making someone feel the way she hates to feel; left out and left behind. As a superhero, she is free to be someone she is not, and so she shoulders off all the fears and doubts and is very carefree. She can be a little too laidback, but when someone is in trouble she doesn't hesitate to keep her eyes on the prize. She tends to flirt more to the people on her team, such as Cat Noir and Ladybug. Abilities As a civilian As a civilian, Olivia is positive and confident. She is a genius improviser and can make up music on the spot. She is a decent long-distance runner, and a good photographer. As Lapin Blanche As Lapin Blanche, Olivia has heightened senses of smell and hearing. She is faster and more agile. Her weapon is a baton, a thin white staff with properties much like Cat Noir's, allowing her to spin it to form a deflective shield, throw it like a boomerang and extend it indefinitely. She can also leap long distances. Her special power, Burrow, allows her to tunnel underground for about thirty seconds. Afterwards, she detransforms. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Olivia has a strong friendship with Marinette, deeming her one of the best and most optimistic people she could ever meet. The two share a strong love of art, and often hang out during lunch and after school. Olivia can be a little overprotective of Marinette, snapping at anyone who teases or hurts her. She is very supportive of Marinette and vice versa, each telling the other to do what their heart tells them. They like to make fun of movies and TV shows together. Olivia does not know that Ladybug is Marinette, but she has her suspicions. She is also one of the only people who realise that Marinette wears her hair just like Ladybug, and has asked about this once. Lapin and Ladybug share a strong bond, and make a good team Lapin sometimes feels like she is a sidekick to Cat Noir and Ladybug, and disapproves of Ladybug's rash actions, and often disagrees with her, but it usually works out. Both Lapin and Ladybug have dominant tendencies, and this is sometimes brought out in arguments. It doesn't usually get too intense they can't solve it, though, and Lapin has many pet names for Ladybug, usually calling her Polka Dots. Luka Couffaine Olivia has known Luka since they were twelve, and a strong friendship has built up between them. She also has a strong crush on him, but he doesn't know, and Olivia knows her feelings are not reciprocated. Luka has since confided in her that he likes Marinette, and this has put strain on her relationship with her. She immediately became very cold to him and stopped returning his calls and texts, taking a long time to process his crush on her friend and deciding to step away. She never wants to be the dumpee; the victim, and so she avoids seeing him, although this is complicated by the fact they are in the same class - a year above Marinette - and sit next to each other. She finally gave in one day when he taped a letter to her locker door, and sent him a voicemail explaining everything. The day after, there was a seating change, and Luka never responded to her voicemail. She felt isolated and ignored, as if she was finally the dumpee, and after a week she ceased all connections with him; deleting him from her contacts, unfriending him on Facebook and blocking him on Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr. Her fear made her act on an impulse and she is left at a crossroads of what to do about him. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Olivia sees Adrien often, a result of being his photographer's daughter. She has developed a connection with him and the two are on good terms. When they were twelve, they dated for two weeks before mutually deciding they weren't compatible and broke it off. Since then, Adrien has confided in her of his crush on Ladybug, and she has teased him about it and tried to set up awkward meetings at every turn. Adrien was the one who taught her how to use her father's camera. Lapin and Cat Noir work well as a team and both of them share stupid jokes and puns every minute of the day, irking Ladybug to infinity and beyond. They uphold a mutual respect and can be very protective of each other. Category:Miracusona